Fasteners are used in a variety of applications, including construction, machinery, medical equipment, business activities and the textile industry. Commonly known fasteners range from rivets, snaps and buttons to VELCRO.RTM. (a registered trademark of Velcro USA, Inc.), and they usually involve a two piece assembly for joining two articles together. Furthermore, fasteners such as rivets and snaps employ a male and female component. More technologically advanced two piece fasteners such as VELCRO.RTM. and DUAL-LOCK.TM., are composed of interlocking members instead of male and female components. DUAL-LOCK.TM. as shown in FIG. 1 is a trademark of Minnesota Mining and Manufacturing Company. In these assemblies, each component of the two piece fastener is attached to the outside of its respective article, joining the two articles together when the components are mated.
While these types of fasteners perform satisfactorily in their respective applications, they are deficient in other applications. For example, fasteners which are secured to articles through an adhesive backing only fail if lint accumulates on the adhesive. Further, sewn on fasteners can fall off the article when thread breaks or becomes unstitched. Analogous problems occur in screen applications, particularly when securing screens in windows. Problems occur when part of the screen fastener detaches from the screen itself due to repeated use. These types of common fasteners are also very cumbersome to use. It can also be burdensome when trying to obtain a secure fit between the screen and the window frame. Of course screens have many other applications, such as covering structural openings like garages, and the problems with the screen fasteners still remain.
Such common fasteners also present problems when a screen needs to be covered with another material such as clear plastic or nylon to protect against inclement weather or very small insects. In order to cover the screen, separate fastening units are needed to secure the covering material in place.
As previously stated, art in the field is directed to a variety of fasteners. However, none of the fasteners presently known solve the aforementioned problems regarding screen placement. The preferred invention would engage a screen between at least two interlocking attachment pads to result in easier, quicker and more flexible installation which is more firmly secured thereto, not to mention easier cleaning and maintenance. The preferred invention would also have the capability of securing multiple layers of screens within one fastening device. This way plastic, nylon or other desired material can be edged with a screen-like material and then engaged between the attachment pads along with the screen so the engaged screen can be covered when desired. For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a fastening device that incorporates a single screen or multiple screens between interlocking components.